User talk:PhazonPrime
Welcome to Wikitroid! PhazonPrime, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:29, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Note Hello PhazonPrime, and welcome to Wikitroid! I just wanted to bring to your attention that the article that you wrote, First 4 Figures, seems to me to sound a little like advertising (a discussion has been started on the talk page). In particular, sentences such as "Requires three AA batteries that are included and is limited to 1,500 peices worldwide. The price of the statue is $224.99." seem to be non-neutral and resembling an advertisement. A good guide to ensuring a neutral point-of-view can be found on Wikipedia here. In addition, much of the article has incorrect grammar and spelling (to a lesser extent) and should be corrected. Also, the article needs citations to verify that the information you present is correct. This can be rather complicated, but a guide exists here. Since this guide is still in development, contact me with questions or comments (see below). If you have any questions, you can contact me on my talk page or via . Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:47, November 3, 2009 (UTC) RE: Still new to wiki, wanna help me out? Well, I already did figure out how to add citations for everyone, albeit in a general way. Generally, these manuals require that you read them in detail (sometimes more than once), so do so and let me know what part you specifically have trouble with (and, of course, I can't make the instructions better unless I know what the problem is). Also, please be detailed with your citations - link to the exact page you originally found the information on. As for spellchecks, I'm going to assume that you use Microsoft Internet Explorer. Internet Explorer is a terrible browser in any case, not just for its lack of spelling checks. Browsers that include spellchecks are Mozilla Firefox (which I recommend), Opera (which I believe includes a spellcheck), Safari (the default browser shipped with MacOS, although the spellcheck is an option that must be explicitly enabled by the user), and Google Chrome. By the way, this is how you send messages on the wiki (without using email). Again, reply if you have any questions. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:48, November 4, 2009 (UTC)